Christmas Stories
by 1995penguin
Summary: I took characters from some of my main stories and gave them a Christmas Twist, SeleneXChandra, SkyXKowalski, SqueeXKrystal and SqueeXNny and Cory. Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas.
1. ChandraXSelene

**Welcome everyone to something a little different this year, I've decided to take characters from some of my stories and make a little Christmas treat. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and well wishes for the new year.**

**Luv Emily ( A.K.A 1995Penguin)**

Chapter 1

Chandra X Selene

Chandra had watched as her sister, without warning had decided to run outside with out a word. The weather had became bitterly cold and soon thereafter, the first snow began to cover the ruins with such tranquility and bliss. Chandra watched as the snow came down little by little then faster and faster until the snow became a dusty white.

" Look 3 It's snowing!" She called to 3 who was sitting on the couch with his twin brother. 13 and 14 were reading a story they took from the library and they cradling on 3's lap. All of them when they heard Chandra, came over and looked at the new weather formation in front of them.

" It's beautiful" 4 announced as he pressed his hand against the window and felt the cold inanimate from it. Chandra giggled as she ran and grabbed her old, soot covered jacket she found the other day and ran outside.

She danced in the snow as the others watched with eager eyes, it wasn't long before motivation had deemed them to join her as they all played and examined the new thing they learned was called "snow".

13 and 14 found a puddle that froze over and were skating and giggling. It warmed Chandra's heart to see her daughters having a wonderful time, after all they had been through quite enough with all of the ruckus due to the fabrication machine and their new form of minions. It still dampened her heart that the 3 girls she met were actually polite and sweet, alas like her, she was brought back by the sound of 14 falling and slightly cracking the ice.

" 14! are you ok?" Chandra yelled over in concern. 14's blue-grey eyes softened and she began to laugh her rarely heard laugh, Chandra herself began as she began to skate with them.

################################################################################

Selene came back and she found some hot chocolate packages from the old supermarket. They were still good to use and Chandra made glasses for everybody, well except 7 and 9 but they were happy enough watching everyone smile and giggle about the day.

" Aunt Selene it was fun" 13 smiled as she had a bit of whipped cream on her nose. 14 giggled vigoroulsy as she wiped the cream off of her nose.

" That's good to hear, but we better get to bed early tonight" Selene instructed as she peered at the clock she hypothesised was right, according to it it was already 7 at night. 13 and 14 and even 3 and 4 cocked their heads.

" What for?" They said in unison.

" Because Santa Claus is coming tonight and he's gonna be giving us presents, and he only comes when your asleep" Selene announced while Chandra smiled, she nearly forgot tonight was Christmas Eve.

" Really?" 13 squeaked as she thought of some of the things she wanted. She had ventured off and went into an old mall that had a bunch of toys and other things she would have liked, but was too shy to say so.

" Yep, so after this were all gonna go to bed for the night ok?" Chandra replied as she winked at Selene and she winked back. All of them nodded and even 7 and 9 were excited as well, all of them except the twins went to bed.

" Ok I made a list of what to get them, I'll take half and we'll go down to the old mall, it's south of here but we'll be back in time" Selene ripped her list in half and gave Chandra part. Both of them slipped on their shoes and headed towards the mall.

Chandra peeked at her list and found her people were, 3, 13, and surpringsly enough Selene and 7.

They both walked to the mall together and splitted up. Chandra found a book store that wasn't damaged at all, in fact the mall was fine excluding the outside.

She browsed around for a while until she found a title, _Moby Dick_ a book that looked exciting and had a white whale on the front, she grabbed it and on the way grabbed a sticky note off of the counter and put 3 on it.

For 13 she went into a toy store, despite being an adolense she knew 13 was still a sweet little child at heart. She went inside and found a couple of dolls and some play sets for them, She stuffed them in a bag and placed a tag 13 on them for her.

Selene, dispite being a twin was hard to shop for. She then walked into a science emporium and found a science experiment design kit, either way Chandra knew she'd love it. She slapped the tag Selene on it and walked on.

For 7 she walked past an old weapon shop and found many knifes and weapons which were too big for her, however she found a small pebble which could find useful as a mask for her lost bird mask.

Happy with her findings, Chandra walked on and walked back to the house. She set the other gifts which Selene put in bags in a corner of the room and walked towards the bedroom. She immediately fell asleep.

The next morning 13 and 14 eagerly woke up and saw the gifts in the corner. They waited and when everyone was up they dove in.

13 loved the dolls and immediately started playing with them. 14 was given an artist set which she secertly loved to draw. 7 loved her pebble dearly as 9 loved the new cozy potato sack piece that Selene got him for sleeping on.

Selene hugged her sister for her gift and so did Chandra as Selene had given her a gold necklace with sisters on it. All of them sat down and played with their new gifts.

It was still a wonderful Christmas.


	2. SqueeXNny&Cory

Chapter 2

SqueeXNny and Cory

" Well, it's almost Christmas Schmee, just another day in the life of my existence and yet I never had the satsifaction of recieving one Christmas present . . . ..not even one" Squee sat in his slightly torn room, ever since the fire he had been happily living with his next door neighbor and his girl Cory. He sighed as he stared out the window and watched the snow fall. Slowly he walked towards the living room and saw that Cory was content reading a book and Nny, God knows where he went off to, Squee thought that he was in the locked door downstairs.

" Cory?" His little voice squeaked, Cory looked up and smiled as she set her book down and pulled the boy onto her lap. She stroked his hair and he blushed slightly as he laid down on her stomach and cuddled to him.

" It's Christmas eve, Cory and their no tree, no lights, no dinners no presents but I am used to it, I just wish I had one present you know" Squee sighed as he began to fall asleep on her lap.

Something tugged her heartstrings as she heard the boy close to the verge of tears. She had got Squee many gifts for Christmas but wanted to keep it a surprise for the boy. She asked Nny to get a tree but he replied he was too busy and he couldn't be bothered with such a holiday. Oh well she thought she would have to make do with what she had.

She picked the boy up and put him in his racecar bed in his room, tucked him in and kissed his forehead and quietly closed the door. Cory began to go down the locked door and down the stairway until she saw Nny in his workshop.

" Nny, I could use your help, I have Squee's presents in the closet and I need to wrap some of them up before morning" Cory saw Nny in the process of dismbodying a cheerleader when he stopped and turned towards her. Took off his goggles and slightly snarled.

" I have no use for such nessicites I'm sure you can manage Cordelia" He empisized her name as he started the chainsaw again, much to her distaste.

" Nny, you don't understand this is Squee's first Christmas with someone that loves him instead of someone who loathes his existence, can't you at least have some decicenty to wake up with him for breakfast in the morning"

" Oh do not worry, I never sleep so I will be up" Nny snorted as he began his massacre, Cory rolled her eyes and walked back up the stairs.

She pinned a wooden star on the wall and took some of his presents that were wrapped up, and she took the biggest present and left it unwrapped. She then checked on Squee who was still fast asleep and herself went into her room and fell asleep.

The next morning, Squee woke up and sighed. _Just another day_, Squee sadly thought as he went into the bathroom. He peed, grabbed a bath and threw on his clothes as he walked into the livingroom and into Cory who was sitting contently in the chair and stirring her coffee. He walked over to her.

_Why is she smiling? _He asked as he walked closer to her. Suddenly he looked to his right and saw the golden star and all the presents underneath. His eyes widened as he stared up at Cory and his mouth agape.

" Cory, is one of those at least mine?" He asked, Cory smiled and walked over to the couch with him and sat down.

" No honey, there all yours"

Squee began to shake and cry tears off joy as he grabbed one present and gladly opened it up.

Inside there was a couple of new books , mystery and suspence and humor ones he liked a little.

He then opened the others and found he got new clothes, a writing set, a hand held GameSlave with a couple of games. An inflatable swimming pool and the present that wasn't wrapped was a huge wooden swingset for the back yard. Squee gave the biggest hug he could manage and snuggled into Cory.

" Thank you" He cried as tears rolled over his eyes.

" It's not over yet, hold on hon" Cory ran into her bedroom and retreated with a small fuzzy thing in her hands. When she let it go Squee could hardly believe his eyes, it was a puppy and it looked like the one he saw at the school.

" Oh Cory, you shouldn't have" Squee smiled as he patted the puppy's soft fur and got a couple licks in return. Cory kissed the boy's forehead and smiled brightly.

" It's nothing honey just seeing you smile lets me know it's all worth it"

They both suddenly heard a clatter of pots and pans and a couple of obsenties being thrown in the mix. Cory and Squee both peeked their heads out and saw Johnny was preparing a Christmas breakfast for all of them. Cory giggled and caught his attention to which he turned around and tried to smile.

" Good morning Squee and Cory, I made breakfast pull aparts this morning"

He walked towards Squee and picked the boy up and gave him a small cuddle.

" Merry Christmas Squee" He said to the boy.

Squee smiled and cuddled closer much to his own surprise. Yes this was a good First Christmas.


End file.
